Five Long Nights
by Karoru Gengar
Summary: Y él sabía que preocuparse por eso era inútil. Tenía a su hermana gemela a su lado, asustada; aferrada a sus brazos. Aquí estaban, en Freddy Fazbear Pizza. Quizás y podrían descubrir al fin el misterio de esa pizzería que los encubría. Claro que, no esperaban al amor asaltarles ahí. [The Marionette/The Puppet x Lydan Murtons/OC] [Freddy Fazbear x Lynda Murtons/OC]
1. Infancia Perdida

**N/A: **¡Juro que amo a Marionette, lo juro! Este capítulo tenía dos semanas hechas. Decidí publicarlo porque pensé en una continuación. Muchas de mis historias no las publico porque no se me ocurren cómo continuarlas.

**Summary: **Y él sabía que preocuparse por eso era inútil. Tenía a su hermana gemela a su lado, asustada; aferrada a sus brazos. Aquí estaban, en Freddy Fazbear Pizza. Tratando de sobrevivir ante la muerte de su madre, la víctima de la mordida del 87. Quizás y podrían descubrir al fin el misterio de esa pizzería que los encubría. Claro que, no esperaban al amor asaltarles ahí.

**Pairing:** [The Marionette/Puppet x Lydan M. /OC] [Freddy Fazbear x Lynda M. /OC] [Robots-Humanizados]

**Género: **Romance/Mystery/Horror.

**Raiting: **+T

**Advertencias: **Ligero AU [Lydan y Lynda en realidad son versiones alternas de ellos mismos. Y la víctima de la mordida ya falleció]. Yaoi [Relación Hombre x Hombre], Hetero [Hombre x Mujer], Robotfilia [Robot x Humano]. Posible OoC [Out of Character/ Fuera del personaje]. Lenguaje vulgar. Posibles insinuaciones sexuales.

**Disclaimer: **FNAF no me pertenece desgraciadamente. La imagen de portada le pertenece a BlasticHeart. Lo único de mi pertenencia es Lynda y Lydan Murtons y la trama de la historia. No gano dinero con esto. Es sin intenciones de Lucro y lo hago sólo por diversión.

**Notas: **El diseño de The Marionette y Freddy está basado en el de BlasticHeart. Los demás pueden ponerlos como el de los que quieran.

**Capítulo 1:** Infancia perdida

_**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**_

**._._._._._.Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza._._._._.**

— ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?

Lynda miró a su hermano gemelo menor, que temblaba como loco entre sus brazos. La chica Murtons se encogió de hombros, su linterna alumbrando el pasillo que conectaba _The Office _con las cuatro salas de _Party Room _y los ductos de ventilación. Toy Chica estaba en ese pasillo, entre sus manos el pequeño cupcake rosado con ojos que parecía penetrar con su mirada. Lynda simplemente se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Ah, si Shuuko estuviera aquí…—Murmuró Lydan con pena. —Le hubiera gustado ver a los animatrónicos de nuevo.

— ¡Cállate!—Lydan le gritó con molestia. — ¡Acéptalo ya! Nuestra hermana menor murió aquí, ¿y qué?

Lydan se quedó en silencio, sus brazos abrazándose a las rodillas, estando en posición fetal encima del gran escritorio mientras Lynda estaba sentada en la silla que proporcionaba el lugar, entre sus manos la máscara que "servía" para evitar a los animatrónicos.

—Enserio, ¿quién cojones pensó que tener una máscara de un oso estúpido iba a servir?—Lydan lanzó la máscara hacia el pasillo, el sonido sordo de "¡Puf!" que indicaba que aquel objeto había caído al suelo. Lydan suspiró de manera pesada, sus labios curveados en una sonrisa.

—A veces pienso que yo quería más a Shuu que tú.

—Lo que tú digas. —Lynda sonrió con molestia. Sus cejas fruncidas. Los orbes chocolates de la chica se pasearon con parsimonia sobre la tableta enfocada en _Prize Corner_. Había un botón que decía "_Mantener para dar cuerda_", cosa que decidió no hacer por el momento. En realidad, ella estaba más ocupada vigilando a Toy Freddy, el castaño comenzando a moverse. — ¡Mierda! Este trabajo es una mierda.

—No entiendo por qué te quejas. —Lydan suspiró de manera enamorada. —A mí me gusta este lugar. Además, es la primera noche.

Toy Bonnie se asomó por la ventilación, viendo a Lydan y Lynda. Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas miraron a los dos Murtons, su reconocimiento facial haciendo efecto. El animatrónico salió del ducto, poniéndose de pie para acercarse a pasos lentos pero largos a los dos guardias.

— ¿Lynda? ¿Lydan?—El conejo preguntó bastante confundido.

—Eh… Hola Toy Bonnie… creo. —Lydan le contestó bastante atontado. Se suponía que era el momento en el que debían gritar de agonía. — ¿Cómo está tu vida?

El chico de cabellos azules cielo sonrió de manera infantil. — ¡Ha sido genial! Toy Freddy y los demás los han estado extrañando. ¡Llevaban 10 sin aparecer!

— ¿Diez años?—Lynda y Lydan se miraron entre sí. No recordaban nada acerca de la pizzería. Sólo sabían que su mamá había sido herida por uno de los animatrónicos y que Shuu había muerto en este mismo lugar. Los dos tenían 18 años, siendo Lynda la mayor.

—¡Sip! Las cosas han cambiado por aquí. —El chico de ojos verdes se veía entusiasmado. Había olvidado que había ido a matarlos precisamente. El conejo miró con una sonrisa al menor de los Murtons, tomándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo de manera violenta. — ¡The Marionette te extraña mucho, Lydan!

El mencionado parpadeó bastante confuso. Sus orbes parpadearon unas cuantas veces. — ¿Q-Quién es The Marionette?

Eso sí que el conejo azul no se lo esperó. Lynda miró fijamente a Toy Bonnie, encogiéndose de hombros con cara de valerle mierda toda la vida. —Yo tampoco lo conozco.

Y entonces una canción de fondo empezó a sonar, alertando a Lynda y a Lydan. La chica se puso de pie alterada mientras Lydan se soltaba del agarre del conejo. Ambos se fijaron en la tableta. Toy Bonnie miraba divertido a ambos.

— ¡Olvidé echarle cuerda a la caja de música!

— ¡Lynda, eres estúpida!

— ¡Cállate Lydan! ¡No es mi culpa!

Los gemelos empezaron a discutir, olvidando la situación. Lynda le gritaba al menor con ganas de romperle su linda cara y Lydan hablaba de manera más civilizada, pero sin dejar las groserías de lado.

La música se había detenido, haciendo que ambos gemelos dejaran de discutir y miraran por _The Office_, encontrándose con un chico de cabellos negros y mechones púrpuras; su rostro cubierto por una extraña máscara. Ambos Murtons se abrazaron, Lydan gritando como niña mientras Lynda se echaba a reír por la cara de su hermano gemelo menor.

—Él es The Marionette. —Toy Bonnie presentó al desconocido con una sonrisa, deteniéndolo por el agarre en la cintura que había creado alrededor de aquel pelinegro –ya que éste estaba intentando abalanzarse contra ellos para matarlos-. —The Puppet de cariño, aunque sólo Lydan podía decirle así.

El mencionado se quedó con los orbes chocolates abiertos a más no poder. The Marionette gruñó con molestia, soltándose del agarre de Toy Bonnie. No atacó a los guardias, se dio cuenta que por eso el conejo le había detenido.

—No menciones al mocoso Lydan así. —The Puppet murmuró con voz baja y molesta. Su altura de dos metros y diecisiete centímetros le hacía ver realmente alto. Toy Bonnie radiaba entre el metro con noventa centímetros mientras que ambos gemelos apenas cuadraban entre el metro y cincuenta y siete.

— ¡No soy un mocoso!—Murtons le reclamó al pelinegro. — ¡Soy mayor de edad!

The Marionette miró al joven Murtons fijamente. Su máscara les impedía a los demás ver su expresión facial, así que los tres restantes no podían ver la expresión de sorpresa que el animatrónico tenía.

— ¿Te llamas Lydan Murtons?—De manera fría y cortante el pelinegro preguntó. Su ceja se alzó curiosa al ver a la chica idéntica al muchachito.

— ¿A qué madre se le ocurriría ponerme un nombre tan tonto?—Lydan contraatacó la pregunta con esa respuesta. Marionette sonrió, recordando esa misma frase hacía más de diez años, de un niño que iba todos los días a _Prize Corner, _ese niño que iba justamente a hacerle visita.

Ese niño que se llamaba Lydan Murtons.

Lynda miró al hombre robot más alto abalanzarse contra Lydan y encerrarlo entre sus brazos, alzándolo en un fuerte abrazo de oso. El joven Murtons sintió su rostro entrar en calor y no tuvo el corazón para apartarse.

Lynda sintió un deja vú, como si hubiera vivido eso antes. Y fue entonces cuando recodó algo.

**._._._._.Hace 11 años atrás_._._._._.**

— ¡Puppet! ¡Ya quiero ver a Puppet!

Lynda, de unos pobres 7 años iba acompañada de su primo Lydan de su misma edad. Junto a los dos estaba su madre, que tenía una mirada de molestia total. El pequeño Murtons se fue corriendo a _Prize Corner, _con Lynda siguiéndole apenas. Cuando llegaron a ese lugar vieron a un animatrónico pelinegro de mechones púrpuras danzar elegantemente por los aires, siendo sostenidos por unos hilos, haciéndole ver como un verdadero títere.

— ¡Puppet!

El nombrado dejó su baile para mirar al niño de siete años, sus pies tocando el suelo con elegancia. Se retiró la máscara, revelando un rostro apuesto pero algo maltratado. El animatrónico lucía una alegre sonrisa. Lydan abrazó al robot, sus manos apenas rodeando las delgadas piernas del ser misterioso. The Marionette alzó en el abrazo al niño entre sus manos y lo encerró en sus brazos a la altura del pecho.

Lynda miró maravillada al pelinegro elevarse del suelo, llevando al gemelo menor entre sus brazos. Lydan se abrazó al cuello del animatrónico. The Marionette y Murtons dieron vueltas en el aire, danzando juntos como unos buenos amigos.

—Es bastante bueno ver a The Marionette y a mi hermanito llevarse tan bien.

Y con esas palabras la niña abandonó el pequeño cuarto.

**._._._._.Tiempo Actual_._._._._.**

Lydan se abrazó simplemente al ser, esperando el momento en el que se tuviese que apartar. The Marionette simplemente se dedicó a seguir danzando con una sonrisa boba en la su cara. Desafortunadamente para los demás pero afortunadamente para él, no podían ver la emoción que irradiaba su cara. El castaño sintió unas mariposas en el estómago, su dulce sonrisa de siempre apareciendo. Cerró los ojos y se relajó, abrazándose al cuello ajeno.

—Enserio…—El tono frío se relajó un poco, la voz parecía saborearse de alivio. —Realmente eres tú, Lydan. Ha pasado… ha pasado tanto tiempo…

—P-Pues… a decir verdad…

La sonrisa de The Marionette se borró casi de inmediato cuando Toy Bonnie dijo la frase siguiente.

—Lynda y Lydan no nos recuerdan...

Golpe bajo para The Marionette.

_**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**_

**N/A: **Eso ha sido todo por hoy. Espero que la historia les guste, que a mí me ha gustado mucho escribirla y releerla.

¡Espero sus reviews!

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.


	2. Seguir los hilos del destino

N/A: Karoru Gengar trae al fin la continuación, XD. Gracias por el apoyo, lectores. Ah, estoy muy triste, Empiezan las clases el Lunes y me da miedo ir a la escuela. Un estudiante mató a otro estudiante en mi escuela. Pero bueno, eso no importa, ¿verdad? Ahemn...

¡A contestar Reviews!

FNAF Gang: ¡Ya le he continuado! Espero que te guste.

Assassins Gato: ¡Gracias por tu review! Y aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste también.

Hatsune Kawaii: Marionette ya no tiene emoción en su vida XD. Seh, Bon Bon es un arruina momentos. Ya le continué y espero que te guste. Gracias por tu apoyo.

HollyKanonCreepz: ¡Yaoi! Ya le continué, Holly-Chan. Yo también te amo.

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: ¡Que cuentas chavala! ¿Enserio crres que puede ser una de tus parejas favoritas en cuanto a los OC? Gracias, señorita. Aquí está la continuación. Espero que te guste.

BORRE2222: Saludos para tí también desde Sinaloa, México señor. Gracias por tu review y aquí está la actualización.

Anne Holloway: Pues sí, The Marionette estaba encariñado con el Lydan niño. Pues Puppet va a tratar de... no, no te voy a adelantar la historia. Y gracias por decir que está hermoso.

Advertencias: Ligeri AU. Yaoi [Relación Hombre x Hombre]. Hetero [Hombre x Mujer]. Robotfilia [Robot x Humano]. Posible OoC [Out of Character/ Fuera del personaje]. Lenguaje Vulgar. Posibles insinuaciones sexuales.

Disclaimer: FNAF no me pertenece desgraciadamente. La imagen de portada le pertenece a Blasticheart. Lo único de mi pertenencia es Lynda y Lydan Murtons y la trama de la historia. No gano dinero con esto. Es sin intenciones de lucro y lo hago sólo por diversión.

Capítulo 2: Sentir los hilos del destino.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

—¿No me recuerdas? ¿P-Por qué no me recuerdas?

Lynda suspiró cansada, ganándose la atención de The Marionette.

—Tenemos amnesia.—Relató la chica, sus orbes chocolate dándole la verdad en bandeja de plata. El pelinegro notó entonces la cicatriz en la mejilla de la chica y la marca en el cuello de Lydan, siendo cubiertas por su inseparable pañuelo verde.—Mi mamá falleció en el accidente, quedando sólamente nosotros dos vivos. Pero ambos nos golpeamos la cabeza entre sí y contrajimos una pérdida de memoria.

El más alto de todos se quitó su preciosa máscara, mostrándoles a los demás su desilucionado rostro.

—Oh... Espero entonces que podamos iniciar desde el inicio, Lydan.

El nombrado le dedicó una de las sonrisas más cálidas que poseía.—¡Así será, The Marionette!

—¿Podrías... llamarme Puppet?

Toy Bonnie sonrió de manera vanidosa, antes de tomar a Lynda del hombro y jalarle de éste delicadamente, la única mujer del cuarteto volteándo a verle en respuesta.

—¿Puppet?—El joven Murtons sonrió tímido.—Está bien, Puppet.

The Marionette exhibió una hermosa sonrisa. Sonrisa tétrica que ruborizó a Lydan, sus mejillas calentándose ante aquel pequeño y simple obsequio nacido de los circuitos del pelinegro.

El chico castaño revisó entonces The Office, dándose cuenta de que Lynda y Toy Bonnie se habían ido; ocasionando que el menor se preocupara por su hermana. El más alto comprendió lo que sentía ante la mirada preocupada del castaño.

—No te preocupes, ella estará bien.—La joven y elegante marioneta animatrónica entonces procedió a tomar la mano del chico de orbes chocolate con miel e irlo jalándo por el pasillo. Lydan le miró con sorpresa.

—¿A dónde me estás llevando, Puppet?

El mencionado amplió entonces su sonrisa ante la mención de aquel mote. Su mano libre fue la encargada de colocarse de nuevo su máscara, su apuesto rostro siendo cubierto ahora.

—Vamos a Prize Corner, por supuesto.—Respondió el pelinegro.—Tienes diez años de faltas que reponerme.

Lydan tragó saliva, nervioso.

-.-.-.-.-.-Con Toy Bonnie &amp; Lynda-.-.-.-.-.-

—Ahemn... ¿A dónde decías que me llevas?

El peliazul sonrió de manera juguetona, la chica tragando saliva ante las raras y tiernas acciones del Toy. El Bonnie de tonalidad azul se detuvo en una puerta, una con el cartel Parts and Service.

—¿Esto te trae recuerdos?

La chica negó con la cabeza, deteniéndo sus lentos y cortos pasos frente a la puerta entreabierta. Toy Bonnie suspiró decepcionado, sus cabellos azules que caían sobre su cara moviéndose grácilmente de su posición para regresarse a la misma.

—No vale la pena entrar, entonces.—Toy Bonnie suspiró de nuevo, esta vez con resignación, su brazo derecho enredándose con el izquierdo de la chica de cabellos castaños.

Ambos se dieron la media vuelta y empezaron a alejarse a pasos rápidos, pero se detuvieron al oír chillidos provenientes de la puerta de Parts and Service, chillidos que significaban que la puerta se había abierto.

Ambos voltearon la vista, viendo al mismísimo y original Freddy Fazbear saliendo de Parts and Service, su mirada confusa al ver a la guardia fuera de su lugar de trabajo.

—¿Qué haces con ella, Bon Bon?—Preguntó el joven de moño negro, el guitarrista Toy quedándose sin palabras.

—¡Es un gusto... como te llames!—La guardia le saludó con algo de burla, porque ciertamente no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo carajo se llamaba aquel chico.—¡Mi nombre es Lynda Murtons! ¡Es un gus...!

—¡Espera, no!

Freddy miró a aquella chica con shock, examinando sus facciones, como si su jodida mirada fuera capaz de atravezar su piel, su ropa, su todo.

Toy Bonnie empezó a jalar a la castaña, diciéndole con la mirada que era mejor salir huyendo.—Por eso te decía que no valía la pena entrar, Lynda. Vámonos.

—Espera, ¿vas a irte así sin más?—El cantante dejó su mirada de sorpresa a una de total furia.—¿Vas a abandonarme de nuevo?

—¿Me vas a decir de qué diablos estás hablando?—Lynda le contraatacó. No tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. Toy Bonnie le jaló de nuevo, la chica negando con la cabeza, deteniendo al conejo.—No entiendo a qué te refieres.

—¡Hace diez años! ¡Hace diez jodidos años...!—Empezó Fazbear, con total furia para ser interrumpido.

—... Contraje amnesia.

Silencio incómodo. Un largo e incómodo silencio de alrededor cinco minutos.

—Ahora si me disculpas, chico robot sin ojo derecho del cual no tengo ni puta idea de cómo se llama, debo buscar a mi hermano.—Lynda se volteó, justo para ver la mirada sorprendida de Toy Bonnie.—Vámanos Bonnie, que este ambiente me huele a chatarra vieja.

Golpe bajo para Freddy Fazbear.

Toy Bonnie no dijo nada, se dedicó a simplemente jalar a Lynda del brazo, dirigiéndola a The Office, él en estado de shock al ver el cómo Freddy se quedaba quieto en su lugar, como si esa frase le hubiese dolido demasiado.

Aquella no era la pequeña Lynda Murtons de la que se había encariñado.

-.-.-.-.-.-Con The Marionette &amp; Lydan-.-.-.-.-.-

—Vaya que te gusta bailar, The Marionette.—Lydan sonrió amable, para después caer en su error. Borró su sonrisa, su cara tornándose algo consternada.—Eh... lo siento, Puppet.

El mencionado negó con la cabeza, su máscara cubriendo la mueca de dolor que le había llegado.—N-No hay problema.

Y cómo Lydan había dicho, The Marionette danzaba de manera fina y elegante por los aires, sujetado por unos hilos dándole honor a su nombre. La caja de música le ayudaba a darse ritmo, sus movimientos suaves y acoplados. El castaño seguía los movimientos con admiración, sus orbes chocolates paseándose por el cuerpo delgado, alto y varonil del joven con máscara. Sentado en el escritorio donde se vendían los peluches de aquella pequeña habitación, Murtons se dedicó a cerrar los ojos y menear su cabeza al ritmo de la versión de caja musical de "Vivere la vita" (*).

—¿Te apetece bailar conmigo, Lydan?—El pelinegro preguntó, deteniendo su danza para extender uno de sus brazos hacia él, su grande mano luciéndose enfrente del humano.

El chico castaño abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, un pequeño rubor haciendo aparición en sus mejillas. Llevó su mano derecha a la izquierda de The Marionette, la misma que se mostraba enfrente de él, invitándola a bailar; ambas extremidades rosándose.—La idea suena muy gay pero...—Lydan negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa amable apareciendo en su rostro.—Me encantaría bailar contigo, Puppet.

El hombre de máscara no perdió tiempo. Su mano izquierda atrapó la otra, y con un fuerte jalón consiguió levantar al guardia de su asiento -el pobre escritorio tomando el puesto de silla- y atraerlo hacia él, el pequeño castaño chocando contra su cuerpo. La diferencia de altura eran bastante notoria, Lydan apenas rayando en el 1.57 mientras que The Marionette iba al 2.17, por lo que el más alto llevó sus brazos a la cintura del más bajo para enredarlos y poder levantarlo a su altura. Lydan chilló de vergüenza al ser levantado por los aires con ese agarre tan extraño pero extrañamente no protestó. La cara del humano y el animatrónico quedaba al fin a la altura, pero los pies de Lydan estaban suspendidos en el aire mientras que los de The Puppet estaban pegados de manera firme al suelo.

La canción de Vivere la vita había acabado, pero Toreador March (**) fue la siguiente. Un sentimiento de nostalgia cubrió al humano, nostalgia cambiada a terror cuando los hilos levantaron a los dos, The Marionette empezó a dar vueltas en el aire de manera elegante; el castaño entonces llevó sus manos al cuello de la marioneta, el robot disfrutando plenamente del acercamiento.

Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas en el aire, Lydan perdió el miedo y relajó sus brazos, las pálidas y pequeñas manos que poseía irse a los hombros del más alto. La curiosidad le llegó a Lydan, y debido a esa naturaleza, procedió a quitarle la máscara con cuidado a The Marionette.

Murtons se dedicó a admirar el pacífico rostro del joven animatrónico. Tenía ambos orbes cerrados, las mejillas del robot estaban ligeramente sonrojadas y una pequeña sonrisa cruzaba por la faz de aquél ser misterioso. Si Lydan tuviera que describirla palabra que describía las emociones de The Marionette, diría indudablemente que él estaba Feliz. Porque estaba en lo cierto, no había sinónimo para describir los sentimientos de la joven marioneta, simplemente la palabra "feliz" era la única que podía similarla.

Simplemente estaba feliz.

El joven Murtons salió de sus pensamientos cuando unos fríos y metálicos labios se posaron delicadamente sobre su frente, un cálido y tierno beso en la mejilla que llenó de una extraña nostalgia al joven humano. Las mejillas del menor explotaron en rojo, totalmente en shock por la repentina muestra de cariño. The Puppet sonrió aliviado cuando notó que el extraño calor en sus circuitos se mantenía igual como cuando Lydan era un niño; el mismo sentimiento de felicidad que le rodeaba cuando besó por primera y única vez la frente del niño.

De ese niño que se había ido hacía diez años.

Mientras la canción seguía dando su curso, y Lydan estaba hecho todo un manojo de nervios, abrazado a su robótico ser, The Marionette se dedicó a recordar.

-.-.-.-.-.-Hace 10 años aproximadamente/ The Marionette PoV-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Gracias por venir, joven Lydan!

Ya era hora de irse de Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, y el pequeño Murtons se negaba a irse. Ese mocoso estaba encariñado conmigo tanto como yo lo estaba de él. Aquel niño solía decír que yo era su personaje favorito y siendo sincero, él era mi niño favorito. Él me visitaba todos los días, su hermana gemela acompañándolo siempre aquí, en Prize Corner para después irse. Más de una vez la he visto salir de Parts and Service, supongo que ella está encariñada con los viejos animatrónicos.

—Nos veremos mañana, Puppet.—El mocoso me sonrió, tan optimista como siempre. Me pregunto de dónde habrá sacado tantas buenas vibras siendo su madre una amargada.—¡Mañana iré a visitarte, no lo olvides!

El niño se dio la media vuelta y empezó a alejarse a pasos rápidoa y cortos, y yo sentía que le debía algo.

—Espera, Lydan.

El mocoso detuvo sus pasos y volteó a verme, su expresión radiante en curiosidad. Suspiré cansado antes de descender del aire, los hilos que me sujetaban despegándose de mi espalda para acercarme al pequeño Lydan, ponerme en rodillas e inclinarme. Besé la frente del pequeño niño, apenas inclinado podía alcanzar la frente con mis labios.

Me aparté unos momentos después. El mocoso sonreía con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas que le hacía ver adorable; su madre no se merecía semejante hijo como el joven Lydan.

—Te quiero, Puppet. ¡Prometo visitarte mañana!

Antes de poder contestar, el chiquillo salió corriendo, olvidando el peluche de mí que siempre traía consigo al visitarme. Lo guardé adentro de mi enorme caja que pafecía de regalo, la misma que en la que me mantenía dormido. Voy a dárselo mañana cuando vuelva a visitarme.

Me acomodé en esa misma caja, dispuesto a dormir.

Este calor en mi cuerpo. Esta extraña sensación en mis circuitos, ¿por qué me siento tan feliz?

-.-.-.-.-.-Tiempo Actual/ Fin de Marionette PoV-.-.-.-.-.-

Una lágrima negra descendió de la mejilla, golpeando una de las mejillas de Murtons. The Marionette recordaba ese día a la perfección, ese día siendo el último en el que había recibido la visita de Lydan Murtons.

El pelinegro despertó de sus recuerdos al sentir una pequeña y cálida mano irse a su mejilla y limpiar una lágrima que no había visto nunca descender, Lydan lucía bastante preocupado.

—¿P-Puppet? ¿E-Estás bien?—Fue lo que preguntó el humano, su voz llena de serenidad y un poco de miedo.

—Estoy bien...

Besó de nuevo la pequeña frente de Lydan y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, oyó un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa y después notó los brazos tímidos de Lydan rodear apenas su espalda.

—"No lo voy a perder de nuevo".—Fue lo que pensó el joven robot.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

(*): Vivere la vita es mi canción de un juego llamado Deemo preferida. El juego es como Guitar Hero pero para Android y con piano.

(**): Sip, es la canción que Freddy Fazbear toca cuando se va ala luz en la primera entrega.

N/A: Eso ha sido todo por hoy. Este capítulo fue más largo que el anterior y espero que les haya gustado. ¡Amo a The Marionette, enserio!

¡Espero sus reviews!

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.


	3. Recuerdos que son mejor olvidados

N/A: Ah... estoy tan aburrida y tengo tarea que hacer así que omitiré esto y me iré directamente a...

¡A Responder Reviews!

Anne Holloway: Seh, los gemelos no recuerdan nadita. Y no, Puppet todavía no está enamorado... ¡Aquí está tu continuación! Espero aue te guste.

Vitalka: En primera, ¡Amo tu fic de Hetalia y espero que la continúes pronto! Eh... a lo del sexo de The Marionette, yo le voy más a que The Puppet es hombre -el diseño de blasticheart me atrapó-. ¿Violar a Lydan? ¡Oh, venga ya! ¿Qué tiene mi OC para que todos quieran violarlo? La imagen en la que lo dibujé me salió caca rara. Me alegra que te guste y te aquí está la continuación.

Hatsune Kawaii: ¿OTP? ¿OTP? ¡Gracias, señorita! *se sonroja*. Estoy pensando en pedir un fic yaoi de estos dos en mi cumpleaños *babea enamorada* y hacer uno de la hetero en San Valentín. Bueno, aún no me decido en lo del fic de los OC, pero por si las dudas estoy haciendo cuenta en Wattpad. Aquí está la conti. ¿Lado oscuro? Nah... yo soy... ¡OMG GALLETAS Y YAOI! Me uno.

BORRE2222: Gracias por tu review joven lector -eres hombre, ¿verdad?-. Aquí está la corta continuación y espero que te guste.

Estefy Tsukino: ¡Gracias! Yo misma lloré al escribir el capítulo. Esta historia es total OoC en mis propios OC. Lydan deja que The Puppet le manosee *sangrado nasal* y Lynda discutió con su favorito, ¡con su favorito! Espero que te guste este capítulo.

Assassins Gato: Gracias, me alegra que te guste. Seh, ese capítulo fue jodidamente emocional, que hasta a mí me jodió. Y la pelea me hizo llorar internamente. Aquí está la continuación.

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: ¡Has sido la primera en comentar, Laili! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Las peleas y el romance son los mio *You know what I mean*. Y lo de Lydan x Puppet... ¡Yo quiero más yaoi de esos dos! Voy a pedirlo de cumpleaños. ¿Y si hacemos intercambio de arte? Yo te hago un fic Foxy x Laili y tú un The Marionette x Lydan, lol.

Advertencias: Ya las he dado en capítulos anteriores, y sinceramente me harta repetirlo y repetirlo... pero... Robotfilia, Yaoi, Hetero, lenguaje vulgar, insinuasiones sexuales, este capítulo contiene violación, faltas ortográficas, blah, blah, blah... Contenido para mayores de 16. Se recomienda discreción

Disclaimer: FNAF no me pertenece. Lo único de mi pertenencia son Lynda y Lydan Murtons y la trama de la historia. No gano dinero y no hago esto por fines de lucro, sino por diversión.

Capítulo 3: Recuerdos que se prefieren olvidar.

PD: Me enviaron un PM preguntándome porque Lydan y Lynda son bisexuales... Es confidencial y nadie lo sabrá *sonrisa macabra*.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

A veces, Freddy Fazbear solía recordar a la pequeña Lynda Murtons. Solía recordar a la tierna chiquilla de la que se encariñó. La sonrisa tierna en sus blancos dientes cuidados. El aroma a lavanda que estaba impregnada en la pálida miel. Los orbes chocolate con el destello miel inocente que le encantaba. ¿Esa niña dónde estaba?

¡Esa niña que le quería... Esa niña...!

La extrañaba demaciado, y quería volver a verla.

Había visto a una desconocida, a una chica que le había insultado. Una adulta sin mirada alegre, de ojos cafés oscuros y un aroma a Lavanda y Fresas. Ella no era Lynda Murtons... aquella no era esa niña de la que él...

...De la que él...

Simplemente no quería recordarlo. Había tantas cosas que él quería dejar atrás... Una de ellas era aquella chiquilla que había ocasionado tantos problemas en sus circuitos.

Le dolía muy en el fondo, pero nada podía hacer ya.

-.-.-.-.-.- Con The Marionette &amp; Lydan en Prize Corner-.-.-.-.-

—P-Puppet... M-Me estás... a... a-apretando muy f-fuerte...

El nombrado no aflojó el agarre, se dedicó a acariciar con sus manos la pequeña y frágil espalda del joven Murtons, ruborizándolo aún más.

—No me abandones... No quiero...

Lydan frunció el ceño rapidamente, sus apenas pobladas cejas frunciéndose con confusión.—¿E-Eh?

—... No quiero perderte de nuevo...

El castaño se quedó quieto, en silencio. Las manos que tenía en los hombros del robot se fueron a la muy delgada cintura de The Puppet, para rodearla en un abrazo. El menor enterró su cara en la curvatura del cuello y hombro del robot y aspiró gustoso la fragancia masculina que expedía la ropa de la marioneta, producto de cuidados y mantenimiento.

El de cabellos azabaches despertó de su ensoñación, sus mejillas entrando en calor ante el acercamiento del humano. The Puppet parpadeó una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces antes de relajarse por completo; dejando las vueltas en el aire para simplemente quedar suspendidos, como si estuvieran flotando de manera mágica.

—No te abandonaré de nuevo, Puppet.

Si tan sólo Lydan supiera... cómo los circuitos de The Marionette se removieron alegres al oír eso. Pero no, el robot humanoide nunca iría a admitir lo bien que se sintió el oír aquella frase.

Lydan rió con ternura, para sentirse estrechado dulcemente por los delgados brazos del androide de cabellos azabache, sus orbes negros de pupilas blancas cerrados mientras sonreía, estaba realmente feliz.

Sentía que si le desinstalaban en ese instante, no le importaría en ese momento.

Lydan, por el otro lado estaba simplemente feliz. Se sentía como en casa, sus mejillas ardierdo con fuerza, sus comisuras de los labios inclinadas levemente hacia arriba. Sus cejas relajadas, sus ojos cerrados, se sentía como en su hogar, cuando Shuuko todavía...

...T-Todavía...

The Marionette se removió incómodo al sentir algo húmedo traspasó su ropa, mojándo su piel de metal en el proceso. Fue entonces cuando notó el cuerpo más pequeño empezar a temblar y unos ligeros sollozos salir de los labios de Lydan.

—... La extraño mucho.

Él sabía que el joven Murtons se refería a Shuuko. Él sabía exactamente a lo que se refería. Shuuko era la extraña albina que había sido asesinada en la pizzería, al tratar de defender a un familiar de los gemelos Murtons, y a Lydan mismo, el familiar que si mal no se equivocaba su nombre era Liell no se qué.

—Algún día volverás a verla.—Fue lo que The Marionette musitó en voz baja, sintiento el cuerpo tembloroso de Lydan relajarse.

—¿Crees que será pronto?

Unos momentos de silencio.

—... Espero que no.

Murtons supo el doble sentido de aquella frase y con una sonrisa triste se dejó simplemente abrazar...

Siguieron así por unos momentos, disfrutando simplemente del calor ajeno. Lydan sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas y aunque sus orbes estaban rojos por las lágrimas que había derramado, se sentía bien. Lynda nunca le dejaba llorar, ya que decía que eso no era de hombres. El joven Murtons siempre pensaba que hubiera sido mucho mejor si él fuese la mujer y Lynda el hombre, ya que su hermana era mucho mas varonil que él.

Y hablando del diablo...

—¿Interrumpo algo?

Los dos miraron a Lynda, que estaba en la entrada de Prize Corner. Lucía una sonrisa pícara, y sus cejas pobladas estaban alzadas. Oh, Lydan había olvidado que su hermana mayor era una... una... una fujoshi (*).

Bueno, él era un fundashi (***), pero no era nada de que pudiera avergonzarse. Estaba en los genes Murtons amar el ánime, los videojuegos... y el Yaoi.

—¡No! ¡No interrumpes nada! ¡No estabamos haciendo nada!

Lynda alzó aún más las cejas, echándose grandes carcajadas que sonrojaron al pequeño Lydan. The Marionette notó el cuerpo del menor retorcerse en vergüenza, asi que hizo lo más sensato: bajar al humano al suelo. Y aunque la idea de no hacerlo le resultaba más cómoda, para él, el niñito mocoso Lydan era siempre primero. Siempre.

—¡Estaban abrazados!—Remarcó la castaña con burla, su risa tornándose más y más torcida con el pasar de los segundos.—¡Esta es mi pareja Yaoi del año!

—¡Hermana, deja eso ya!

—Pero si lucían tan lindos juntos...—Otra risa salió de sus finos y rosados labios.—¡Me recuerda la vez que te ví a ti y a Thomas abrazados! ¡Tan épico!

The Marionette alzó una ceja mientras buscaba su máscara con la mirada, notando que estaba en una de las manos del castaño. Lydan suspiró con cansancio, antes de entregarle la máscara al animátronico como si supiera que eso era exactamente lo que pedía.

—En primera hermanita, él no me gustaba.—Lydan casi gritó, estaba muy avergonzado.—¡Que sea bisexual no significa que me guste cualquier idiota!

Se tapó la boca al instante, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de su hermana. The Puppet le miró de igual forma, antes de golpearse mentalmente y colocarse su máscara.

¿Qué había dicho?

¿¡Qué había dicho?!

—Lo admitiste...—Lynda estaba en shock.—...Acabas de...

Y Lydan no pudo más, sus mejillas rojas al grado de querer explotar.—¡YA! ¡Lo dije! ¡Soy bisexual! ¡Me gustan los hombres! ¡Me gustan! ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso eso me hace menos? ¡Si tú habías salido con una chica meses antes!

—...

—...

—...

—...

—...Chupa penes...

Y Lynda se volvió a echar a reír. Lydan rodó los ojos antes de hacer un perfecto Palmface y sonreír ligeramente, con una mirada que decía mucho y a la vez nada.

—Regrésate a The Office, tonta.

—Okey, okey.—La mayor obedeció, otra risa apareciendo por su rostro.—Diviértance, pillines~... Usen protección.

—¡Largo!

La chica salió de la habitación, unas grandes resonando por toda la pizzería. The Marionette encontró interesante aquella relación. Pero, primero quería preguntar algo.

—¿...Eres bisexual...?

Lydan suspiró, antes de empezar a irse del salón a pasos rápidos, cojeantes y dejar atrás al robot humanoide de cabellos azabache, que le miraba confundido. Había tantas cosas que explicar...

Pero no era capaz de explicarlos en ese momento.

No, no lo diría jamás.

Lydan se estremeció, su mano haciéndose paso en el pañuelo para tocar las marcas rojas que parecían mordidas en el cuello. Mordidas hechas a fuerza.

Sus pasos eran débiles, como siempre. Y no podía olvidar el pequeño dolor punzante en la cadera.

Como si...

...

No. No lo diría jamás.

Era una promesa.

-.-.-.-.-.-FlashBack en Lugar desconocido/ Lydan PoV-.-.-.-.-.

—¡Suéltame...! ¡A-Ah..!

Seguí forcejeando, la figura alta e imponente que se erguía orgullosa delante de mí no obedeciéndo mis súplicas. Odiaba suplicar por algo, pero mi salud mental estaba en juego.

Aquel chico de cabellos azabaches y orbes de un curioso tono amarillo ámbar no me hacía caso, seguía toquetéando habiéndome quitado el pantalón. Lloriqueaba de dolor, porque ese hijo de puta me estaba mordiendo. Me hacía daño y sólo quería liberarme, no sentir el dolor de sentir esa "cosa" realmente enorme adentrándose, arrebatándome mi virginidad de 14 años.

—Cállate mocoso, o si no juro que tu hermana mayor sufrirá peor.—El bastardo me susurró contra mi oreja, y yo tenía que aguantarme las lágrimas y las ganas de romperle su cara. Mi hermana estaría en peligro si lo hacía.—Sé que no te gustaría oírla llorar por estar follándola con tanta fuerza, ¿verdad?

—E-Eres un bastardo... Thomas...—Mascullé con ira, mi voz sonando baja e inútil. Le miré sonreír de manera maniática. El maldito era un sádico masoquista.

—Eso creerás tú, pero así es como me gustas, Lydan.—Y empezó a embestirme de manera salvaje, arrancándome lloriqueros y sollozos de dolor. Eso no se sentía para nada bien.—Y el le hubieses prestado atención a ese animatrónico en vez de a mí, me duele (***).

—¿Eh...?—Ahí parpadeé confuso, sin entender a lo que se refería. ¿Estaba hablando de animatrónicos? Yo no recordaba tener contacto con uno. Mamá decía que nosotros nunca íbamos a la pizzería.—Y-Yo no...

—Esto es... un castigo por ignorarme... Lydan Murtons.

Seguí llorando cuando las fuertes embestidas aumentaron.

-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del Flashback/ Fin del Lydan PoV-.-.-.-.-.-

Lydan siguió caminando, sin notar su rumbo, ni el paso del tiempo hasta llegar a una puerta. Entró en ella, notando a The Marionette y The Mangle discutir de manera amistosa sobre un tema. Había llegado a Kid's Cove.

The Mangle le dedicó una sonrisa. Sonrisa rápidamente borrada.

—¿E-Eh? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Lydan parpadeó confuso sus manos tallando sus ojos para descubrir que ciertamente se había puesto a lloriquear.

—Lydan. Mocoso. Niño. Ey... Reacciona.—The Marionette se acercó de manera cautelosa hasta llegar frente al joven castaño y fue cuando notó los orbes llorosos del humano y los hombros pequeños temblar sin control.

Ese recuerdo y los demás de Thomas habían podido con él. Lynda se había mantenido pura hasta su edad actual, pero él... él...

Lydan Murtons no pudo más.

Lo único que pudo ver fue la sombra de The Marionette clamar su nombre con desesperación antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

(*): Fujoshi es ser chica amante del yaoi -You Know what I mean-.

(**): Fundashi es ser hombre amante del yaoi.

(***): Ustedes supondrán a quién se refiere.

PD: Mientras en el Flashback Lydan tenía 14, Thomas tenía 17.

N/A: Eso es todo por hoy, jóvenes lectores. Espero que les guste el capítulo, y todo eso. Tengo que hacer la tarea de Electrónica y de Química II del segundo semestre de la preparatoria, así que...

¡Nos leemos luego!

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.


	4. Mi amado peluche de Puppet

N/A: ¡Quien extrañaba este fic levante la mano!

Bueno, al fin me dediqué un tiempo para publicar mis fics y actualizar. Espero y les guste esto, ¿okis?

¡A responder Reviews!

Estefy Tsukino: Oh, Tsuki-sempai, Thomas es el peor por muchas razones. Lydan es bisexual al igual que Lynda -y yo :v-. Meh, espero que te guste este cap. ¡Casi acabo el Fic que te prometí! Para pasado mañana estará, sólo dejame acabarlo y perfeccionarlo, plis.

Akari Gray: ¡Galletas! -se las arrebata y se las come.- Oh, arigatou por los dibujos, ¡me fascinan con f de hermoso! Espero y te guste este cap también.

Holly-chan: Muerte a Thomas. Un dato curioso de Thomas es que es el chico que aparece en el capítulo 3 de Alma de Metal -wink wink-. Ah, y Lydan si que está en graves problemas, pero su Marionette le salvará el culo -pero no de sus hilos pervertidos. The Marionette es tan pervertido como Freddy. Blastic Heart me lo demostró.

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 -Laili para mí-: Oow, ¿cuando harás el siguiente cap de tus historias de FnaF? Las extraño, eeww... ¿Te gusta el yaoi? Muajajaja.

Hatsune Kawaii: Hn. Bueno, Lynda y Lydan son gemelos en éste fic. Aunque, originalmente solo son versiones genderbender de sí mismos. Thomas y sus amigos XDD. Lydan es uke sin importar qué, aunque escribí un fic lemmon siendo una perra dominante con The Marionette.

Bueno, Toy Freddy y The Marionette son para mí los que quedarían mejor con Lydan. ¿¡Enserio escribirías un fic de ellos dos?! ¡Sería tan feliz! Lo juro.

Bueno, incluso yo me encariñé con mi OC, es tan uke. Tan uke como Honey de Ouran High School.

Yo no supe que eran los niños ratas hasta que me contaron la historia de Wili Tiraunosaurio Rex :V.

Okey, ¡A reclutar se ha dicho!

Rassie-Magics: Cuando alguien dice amar mis fics, me siento tan happy. Es increíble, ¡gracias por leer! Espero que te guste este capítulo. El capítulo siguiente a éste te hará llorar, lo juro.

Vit-sempai: Sniff... Sniff... -abraza a Vit y se suelta a llorar- ¡Seeeempaaaaaiiiiii! Gracias por leeerrrr... Graciasss... Y, muchas gracias por esas palabras bonitas... buaaaahhhh

Advertencias: Yaoi, Hetero, OoC, escenas algo románticas en el cap, y drama, mucho drama.

Disclaimer: FNAF no me pertenece. Lo único mío es la trama de la historia y los OC's insertados en esta historia. No gano dinero y sólo lo hago por diversión.

Notas: ¿Has oído mis advertencias sobre lo de la maldición si te quejabas como idiota? ¿No? Pues ahora lo estás.

Capítulo 4: Mi amado peluche de Puppet.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

—Hermanito, levántate.

Lydan parpadeó confuso, su mirada enfocándose con la de su hermana mayor. El chico notó que estaba en el departamento que compartía con la castaña que su madre les había heredado. Miró la hora en su reloj de mano y quedó casi en shock al ver que eran las 11:15 de la noche, ¡se había quedado un día entero inconsciente!

—¿Ly-Lynda?

La chica rodó los ojos, una sonrisa apareciendo en su cara.—No, soy el espíritu de un fantasma que ha venido a robarse tu alma.—Lydan sonrió, algo enternecido por el mal chiste de se hermana.—Ya casi es hora de ir a la pizzería, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

Lydan se atrevió a parpadear de nuevo, ¿su hermana le preguntaba su opinión? Eso sí que era nuevo. No le dio importancia, realmente.

—Eh... está bien.

La castaña asintió entonces, señalando con uno de sus dedos al comedor que estaba a cuantos metros del sofá donde Lydan había reposado casi un día, apuntándolo con su dedo índice.—Te hice panqueques con miel, como sé que te gustan mucho.

Lydan sonrió alegre, pero al instante su sonrisa se desvaneció al pensar en cierto chico de cabellos azabache y orbes ámbarinos que le había... profanado.—Está bien.

La mayor de los dos miró cansada al menor irse a pasos débil y cojeantes al comedor y oír el gemidito de dolor que salió de los labios de Lydan. Murtons era lo suficientemente lista para saber de qué trataban las heridas y el caminar débil de su hermanito, pero lo que no sabía era quién le hacía tanto daño.

—"...Lydan, por favor, confía en mí..."

-.-.-.-.-.-Time Skip/ 12:00 P.M -.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Apresúrate Lydan, que llegaremos tarde!

El castaño perseguía a su hermana, corriendo a la velocidad que sus delgadas piernas le ofrecían. Lynda llegó a la pizzería, su hermano llegando segundos después. El Mánager parecía haberse ido, dejando la pizzería abierta.

—¿Dejó abierto...?—Lynda se preguntó bastante extrañada, entrando por la delicada puerta de cristal, encontrándose con The Marionette de pie en Show Stage, su faz luciendo preocupada. A su lado, The Mangle permanecía ahí, tímida, detrás de la sombra de el azabache que portaba su máscara.

Lydan suspiró al ver a The Puppet, entrando por la puerta detrás de su hermana.

—Eh... ¿hola?—El joven Murtons saludó a los dos animatrónicos fuera de su lugar, su faz cansada tornándose sorprendida al ver a The Marionette correr casi a la velocidad de la luz para tomarlo entre sus brazos y zarandearlo por los aires, la máscara cubriendo su mueca de preocupación total.

—¿No te hiciste daño? ¿Te lastimaron? ¿Alguién se sobrepasó contigo?—Las preguntas que el enmascarado murmuró cayeron como cascada, dejando anonadado al castaño claro, que no sabía como corchos contestar.

—E-Estoy bien...

Lynda alzó las cejas, una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro.—Y la pareja Yaoi del año se reúne de nuevo.

—Cállate, Lynda.

La mencionada hechó una risita dulce, enternecida por las cejas sonrosadas de su hernanito.—Eres muy tierno cuando te sonrojas, Lydan.—La chica rió aún más.—¡Esto me trae recuerdos de cuando te enojaste por que no podías dormir!

Lydan se enojó por aquél comentario, y se abrazó a The Marionette, el abrazado sonrosándose ante el cálido y repentino contacto.—No es mi culpa. Mi mamá me decía que yo formía con un peluche cuando era pequeño y que lo perdí por idiota.

Peluche perdido. Algo hizo click en la cabeza de The Marionette. El peluche que había perdido Lydan quizás era el que había dejado ahí, en Prize Corner.

—¿Recuerdas cómo era?

Lydan parpadeó, confuso ante aquella pregunta. Lynda miraba atenta la escena e iba ponerse a echarle burla a la pareja cuando un agarre en su brazo y otro en su boca le detuvieron. Asustada miró a The Mangle como su posible salvadora de aquél quien fuera que le había agarrado, pero ella le sonrió amable antes de irse a pasos lentos a Kid's Cove. La Murtons miró a quién le había agarrado.

El viejo Freddy Fazbear.

La castaña, se dejó llevar por el cantante mientras miraba con súplica a Lydan y Puppet, pero los dos se estaban dirigiendo a Prize Corner, y la de orbes chocolate se resignó a tener que hablar a solas con el ojiazul.

—Quisiera hablar contigo, Lynda.—Fueron las palabras que Fazbear le murmuró al haberla soltado, en The Office al haber llegado ahí, Lynda, al verse liberada se cruzó de brazos y le dio al cantate la mirada más escéptica que podía darle.

—No me digas.—Ella escupió el sarcasmo, su voz siseaba como una serpiente. Ella estaba furiosa, y no tenía por qué negarlo.—Dime qué corchos quieres y déjame en paz, chatarra.

—Mi nombre es Freddy Fazbear, Murtons.—Oh, Freddy había perdido su poco buen humor. Ahora la llamaba por su apellido, ¿Y a Lynda le importaba? Pues al parecer no, puesto que una sonrisa retorcida apareció en su cara.—Y podría explicarme la razón de su sonrisa. Luce como toda una psicópata.

—No hay reglas que me impidan sonreír.—La chica alzó las cejas.—Quisiera saber por qué está tan amargado. Eres peor que mi madre, FazFuck.

—¿Cómo... Cómo me has dicho?

Lynda amplió su sonrisa, tornándose maliciosa.—Ya me oíste. FazFuck. ¿O prefieres que te diga Fatbear? Quizás bola de chatarra quede me-...

Lynda calló, literalmente. Sus labios habían sido ocupados por los de Freddy, que había estampado en un momento repentino y de alguna extraña manera, tierna. La chica se ruborizó a niveles máximos, y no pudo apartarlo, aunque tampoco correspondió. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar en el beso y millones de mariposas comenzaron a volar por su estómago. Sus rodillas casi le fallaban, pero se obligó a sí misma a no ser tan sumisa.

Cuando Freddy se apartó, el malnacido traía una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro; él sabía que Lynda se pondría así después del contacto. La chica balbuceaba muchas incoherencias, incapaz de decir o hacer algo, estaba atontada.

—Espero y esto te haga cambiar de opinión, Little Lynda~...—Freddy cantó con voz pervertida, su sonrisa volviéndose seductora.—No soy una bola de chatarra y tampoco un Fatbear, merezco más respeto.

—Tendrás que pelear por ella, bola de manteca.

La sonrisa de Freddy se amplió aún más, volviéndose acercar a pasos intimidantes a la pequeña castaña que retrocedió al contacto.—¿Acaso lo que quieres es otro beso, Little Lynda? Deberías haberlo dicho an-...

—¡Noup!—Con eso respuesta negativa, Lynda salió corriendo en un muy buen intento exitoso de huir de Fazbear. El castaño orejas de oso deshizo su sonrisa, la faz del viejo cantante tornándose nostálgica y triste.

—"En el fondo sigue siendo la pequeña Lynda de la que me enamoré..."

-.-.-.-.-.-Prize Corner/ 12:31 A.M-.-.-.-.-.-

—Dices que recuerdas sólo que era negro, ¿verdad?

Lydan asintió con la cabeza. The Marionette buscaba algo en la caja enorme que era su lugar del sueño -donde "dormía", en pocas palabras-. Sus movimientos producto de la busca del objeto parecían claramente desesperados, y Lydan se sentía agradecido de que The Marionette se preocupara por buscar su peluche desaparecido.

—¿Y todos estos años has podido dormir sin el peluche?—Puppet preguntó en busca de romper el silencio, claramente nervioso ante el silencioso ambiente. Lydan asintió aborchonado.

—Mamá decía que era muy importante para mí.—Relató el Murtons menor, sus mejillas sonrosadas de vergüenza.—Pero, por alguna razón se negó a decirme cómo era.

—"No puedo imaginarme el por qué."—Pensó el pelinegro con máscara lleno de sarcasmo. Él sabía a la perfección del profundo odio de Lidia Murtons hacia los animatrónicos. Sus manos metálicas dieron con un objeto suave, delgado y al darle un pequeño apretón, el sonido característico de la nariz del viejo Freddy al ser apretada sonó, confirmando que era eso lo que buscaba,

Lydan soltó una sonrisa ante el ruido, su suspiro alegre escapándose de sus labios.

—Aquí está.—The Marionette sacó de la caja un pequeño peluche negro, que era tan pequeño que apenas cabía entre ambas manos de la marioneta. Lydan parpadeó varias veces ante aquél objeto, que el de máscara le alargó y; al tenerlo entre sus manos sonrió aún más de manera inevitable. Al tener el objeto entre sus pequeñas manos, un sentimiento de calidez lo envolvió, y supo entonces que era el peluche indicado.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa se borró al ver que el pequeño mono de algodón era la figura del animatrónico enfrente de él.

—E-Esto es irónico...—Lydan rió con nervios, comprendiendo la razón dentro de sí mismo que le causaba tantos nervios. El más alto alzó una ceja, curioso.—No te recuerdo, Puppet. No tengo mucha idea de quién eres, y cual fue nuestro pasado aquí, en la pizzería pero... p-pero... —Su voz se quebró, y bajó la vista, encontrándose con aquél pequeño objeto suspendido entre sus delicadas manos. No sabía por qué estaba seguro de que el peluche que portaba entre sus manos era el que había perdido.—Cuando veo este pequeño peluche, pienso que tú y yo fuimos buenos amigos... q-que lo cuidaste con tanto empeño porque te inportaba... N-No recuerdo bien el peluche p-pero al sólo tocar este... p-pienso que es el correcto... q-que es el que estaba buscando durante tantos años...

The Marionette sonrió levemente, una de las comisuras de los labios apenas levantadas en un gesto casi imperciptible ante aquellas palabras. Caminó hasta llegar junto al joven Murtons y envolvió sus delgados y largos brazos en el acogedor y frágil cuerpo de Murtons, sus manos descanzando en la nada ancha espalda del menor -Cough Cough mujer Cough Cough-.

Y ahí, Lydan se hechó a llorar de nuevo, correspondiendo el abrazo con ambas manos rodeando la delgada cintura de Puppet teniendo aún en sus manos el peluche. Su cabeza se frotaba insistentemente con el pecho del mayor, arrugando la costosa chaqueta sin mangas. Clamó una y otra vez el nombre de su viejo y olvidado amigo, el nombrado respondiendo con suavez murmullos que buscaban aliviar.

—Puppet... Puppet... Puppet... Puppet...

Sus sollozos se apagaron ante el dulce y amable beso de The Marionette que le regaló en la frente en señal de amistad. De nuevo las mejillas de Murtons se sonrosaron de vergüenza, sus comisuras temblorosas curvándose hacia arriba, en un delicado gesto alegre. ¿Por qué se sentía así? No lo sabía con exactitud. Sus comisuras de sus labios estaban inclinadas levemente hacia arriba, en un gesto suave e imperceptible, sus mejillas levemente coloreades en rosa, sus orbes chocolates enormes brillantes ante las lágrimas. Lydan lucía apeteciblemente necesitado, una cara sumisa triste en toda la extención de la palabra. ¿Cómo era posible que Marionette hubiese podido soportar tanta ternura como el dominante lujurioso y caballeroso que era? No lo sabía, pero lo había conseguido. Sólo que lo que no pudo evitar fue sus mejillas tornarse de tonalidad roja pura.

—Heh, estás sonrojado, Puppet...—Lydan amplió su sonrisa, sus orbes entrecerrándose viendose en una posición realmente dulce y tierna y The Marionette le dijo adiós a su autocontrol. Le importó poco que Lydan no tuviese idea de lo que estaba por hacer, le importó poco que su amistad de hacía más de 10 años dejara de hablarle, le importó poco... el posible rechazo. No le importó, su cara estaba tornándose seria ante aquél pensamiento, Lydan mirándolo con confusión. —¿Puppet? Tu cara luce extra- ¡Mphmnh...!

Pobre de Murtons, que no había visto aquél beso en los labios venir. Sus orbes ya enormes se abrieron aún más, y después de un momento de estar congelado reaccionó usando sus manos para llevarlas a las mejillas de The Puppet y empujarlas un poco, apartándo sus rostros. La marioneta volvió a besarlo aún así, llevando sus brazos a la pequeña cintura de Lydan, oyendo un claro gemido salir en sus labios, ahogándose en el beso. Volvió a usar el mismo método para apartarse, para volver a sentir sus labios ser asaltados al segundo, esta vez de manera más ruda y profunda, como si el robot frente a él lo necesitara para respirar. Esta vez, Lydan se dejó llevar ante el contacto, llevando sus manos posadas en las mejillas de la marioneta al cabello negro de ésta, jugueteando con las hebras oscuras, despeinándolas. Se sintió empujado y se halló estampado contra la pared, los brazos de Puppet sosteniéndolo contra el frío cemento y su cuerpo de manera que Lydan estuviese a su altura, los delgados brazos del robot siendo la fuerza que sostenía a Lydan en el aire. Y Murtons decidió ayudar enredando sus piernas en la cintura de The Marionette, ganándose un jadeo de sorpresa.

Ante eso, Lydan sonrió entre el beso. Bueno, si The Marionette había empezado todo eso, pues a él le tocaba ser un poco dominante en la situación. Lydan no se permitiría ser sumiso en el momento, no permitiría ser fácilmente dominado como le había ocurrido con Thomas.

Y The Marionette se ruborizó aún más al sentir algo lamer las comisuras metálicas de sus labios, pidiendo entrada. Lydan le miraba con los orbes entrecerrados en lujura, y fue entonces que The Puppet decidió permitir una suave, dulce pero lujuriosa danza de lenguas en una batalla por la dominancia.

Fueron unos buenos y largos veinte segundos hasta que The Marionette logró coronarse campeón. Vanagloriándose se dedicó a explorar la cavidad bucal, ganándose pequeños suspiros y gemidos del pequeño Murtons.

—Ahemn...

Al oír aquella voz ambos hombres se apartaron, sólo para descubrir a un joven en la entrada de Prize Corner de cabellos negros como el azabache y orbes ambarinos, su mirada expresando que alguien moriría esa noche.

La mirada de The Marionette era de confusión mientras que la de Lydan era de horror total.

—T-Thomas...


	5. Esperanza

N/A: Pues, me levanté temprano y, llena de inspiración escribí esto después de dos horas estando en la iglesia. Tardé en poco, en busca de errores ortográficos y bueno, eso.

Hn. Ahora a responder reviews, ¡que realmente me divierte hacerlo!

Estefy Tsukino: Pues sí, al fin se besaron por la culpa de Puppet el loquillo. ¿Así que te gusta tu vecino? A mi me pasó con el hijo de vecino mientras vivía en un estado ajeno al que vivía, cuando tenía once años -aún en el mismo país-, pero yo si le besuqueé hasta el día en el que me fui. Y no me arrepiento. Yo sí tengo un peluche de Puppet, y es hermoso. Y no culpes a Lynda, sólo está confundida.

Vitalka: Whut? Gracias, de veras sempai. Me gusta pensar que a la gente le agrada lo que escribo, y a la que no... Pues no.

Nuvil Angela: Aww... gracias. Espero que te guste este capítulo también, que, aunque Lynda esté de secundaria en este capítulo, te gustará éste y el que sigue.

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: ¿Que qué hace Thomas aquí? Hmn... nada, nada. Nada tan grave... Para que rayos te miento. Se pondrá buena la cosa con Thomas. Espero que te guste el capítulo y no falta mucho para el capítulo cuatro de "El pirata y la Sirena".

Holly-Chan: Ahora sí que se sabrá quién es Thomas. No odies a Tommy, bueno, lo vas a odiar definitivamente. Espero que este cap te guste, porque es cuando se empezará a descubrir todo.

Hatsune Kawaii: Yo sé que estás hablando en lenguaje hetaliano, yo lo sé. Todo el mundo parece odiar a Thomas. Puppet será seme total... algún día. Y Lynda está confundida, y no confía en Freddy.

SweetGirl90: Hard. Si quieres te daré hard, pero como capítulo OVA. ¡No soy diabólica! Soy buena niña, lo juro. ¿Talento? Nah, tú tienes tanto talento como cualquiera persona. Todos en el mundo poseen talento. No lo olvides. Y Thomas, seh, es el malo, pero eso no lo hace odiable, ¿o sí? *Se come las galletas*.

xK1rarax: Tu radar sí que sabe, XD. Lydan será uke, pero tiene aire de dominante. Algún día lo haré de domimante en una relación Hombre X Hombre, lo juro. Espero que ames el final de éste cap. *Se come las galletas*

Advertencias: Yaoi [Hombre x Hombre], Hetero [Hombre x Mujer], Robotfilia [Robot x Humano], Teorías, Faltas Ortográficas, Escenas para mayores de 15, Lenguaje Vulgar, etc.

Disclaimer: FNAF no me pertenece. El estilo humanizado de los Animatronics le pertenece a BlasticHeart. Lydan y Lynda Murtons y la trama son mías. No gano dinero ni nada, sólo entretenimiento.

Capítulo 5: Esperanza.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Pánico. Terror. Horror.

Aquél chico que le había causado más de un millón de pesadillas. Aquél hombre que era la definición del sufrimiento en persona. Enfrente de Lydan. Y, no lucía nada contento.

Por puro pavor, escondió su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de The Marionette, que seguía con cara de no comprender nada. ¿Qué hacía ése joven en Prize Corner, su territorio? ¿Qué hacía a éstas horas? Y la más importante en su amplio repertorio de preguntas; ¿Por qué Lydan parecía horrorizado con su presencia?

No lo sabía, pero tenía el sentimiento de que se estaba perdiendo algo. Y de algo poseyente de suma importancia.

—Es un gusto verte Lydansito~, pero es una lástima que las condiciones de nuestro encuentro no lucen las mejores.—Thomas escupía veneno con cada palabra, y The Puppet era tan listo que lo notó de inmediato. No lucía feliz, aún tratando de apaciguar su ira con ése tono de tan falsa alegría de voz.—¿Por qué te ocultas, pequeño Lyn~? Ya sabes que no me gusta que no me mires a los ojos cuando te hablo.

Con ése tono cortante de voz, Lydan tuvo que apartar su cabeza del cuello ajeno y, con temblor, mirarle a los ojos. Pero, aún no rompía el abrazo con la marioneta, y no quería hacerlo. No estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

—¿Quién eres, joven?—Preguntó el animatronic del trío.

Thomas rió de manera ahogada, y, con orbes ámbarinos llenos de rencor, se atrevió a sonreír de manera psicótica.—Soy Thomas Jhonson, hijo del Dueño de ésta pizzería. Y para tu información, ése chico que tienes en tus brazos me pertenece.

—¿Disculpa?—Ahora estaba más confuso. Realmente confuso. Miró a Lydan, y para su sorpresa, se abrazó a su cuerpo, bastante asustado. No lucía nada feliz, como si aquel hombre fuese causante de sus pesadillas. Si es que fuera así.—¿Tu pertenencia?

Lydan sollozó de horror, The Marionette estando todavía más confuso.—No le hagas caso, por favor. No le escuches.—Lloriqueó, volviendo a dejar su rostro en el cuello del animatronic de máscara. Thomas frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesto.

—¿Por qué tan tímido, Lydansito~?—El pelinegro caminó hacia el par, para que The Marionette -quien cargaba al ojicafé entre sus brazos- retrocediera. Thomas dejó de avanzar, furioso. No le agradaba la escena de esos dos, ni lo que había visto momentos antes.—No luces feliz de verme...

Puppet tuvo que vacilar un poco antes de verse con seguridad suficiente. Con seriedad, tuvo que señalar la puerta de Prize Corner, mientras la otra cargaba todo el peso de Murtons.—Por favor, vete antes de que te rompa la cara,

El de ojos ámbarinos negó con la cabeza lentamente, antes de mirar fijamente al animatronic.—Muy bien, me iré. —Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.—Pero sólamente por ahora. Tengo asuntos que resolver con la hermana mayor de los Murtons.—Murmuró la última frase para sí mismo, de manera que nadie pudiese oírlo. Y nadie le había oído.—¡Cuídate Lydansito~!

Y con esas palabras, la figura de Jhonson desapareció de Prize Corner.

Hubo silencio total en los dos por varios minutos.

—¿Quién era él, Lydan?—Preguntó el títere, sin molestarse en ocultar su confusión. Depositando suavemente al humano de pie en el suelo, la causó gracia y preocupación verlo abrazarse a su cintura metálica, murmurando palabras bajas e inentendibles. La mirada del castaño seguía llena de terror.—¿Lydan?

—No dejes que vuelva, por favor...—Suplicó en castaño con voz temblorosa. Sus delgados brazos temblando en el agarre. Sus ojos llorosos indicaban una cosa, indudablemente. Iba a ponerse a llorar.—Ése chico me va a hacer daño, de nuevo.

Tras esconder la cara el torso -o lo que alcanzaba- de Puppet, recibió dos largos brazos abrazarle a la altura del cuello, convirtiendo lo que Lydan había iniciado en un abrazo completo. Le gustaba. Realmente le agradaba.

—No sé muy bien de esta situación, ni tampoco sé realmente lo que ese joven te ha hecho, Murtons... Pero, prometo protegerte como a nadie dentro de lo que resta de mi robótica vida.

._._._._._._._._._._.En Otra Parte de La pizzería._._._._._._._._._._._.

—¡Es un jodido cabrón! Te lo juro, Frederick.

Toy Freddy rodó los ojos ante el nombre, pero una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Lynda Murtons llevaba cinco minutos quejándose con él sobre la acciones anteriores de su versión Old, y ya entendía a la perfección por qué el oso oscuro se había fijado en ella. Negó con la cabeza, pensando que era una lástima que Lynda ya fuese del Freddy mayor. Él la hubiera hecho muy feliz, es lo que pensaba. Pero, si no podía tener nada con ella, pues podrían ser buenos amigos, ¡eso ya sería ganancia! Y si la juntaba con él, Freddy le debería un favor, y lo aprovecharía al máximo para humillarlo. Eso sí que sería ganancia.

—¿Un cabrón? No, Little Lynda, Freddy es un oso.

La chica soltó una tenue sonrisa ante la broma inocente del castaño claro, y, descansando su cabeza en el escritorio de The Office, miró con cariño a Toy Freddy, antes de que suspirara con cansancio y quitara su cabeza de la madera. Si tenía amnesia, supuso que podría preguntarle a Toy Freddy. Es decir, tenía reconocimiento facial o algo así, ¿no?

—Frederick, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

El mencionado se encogió de hombros, mientras miraba de manera tranquila el poster de la oficina, dándole luz verde a Lynda para preguntar. No se esperó la siguiente pregunta, por supuesto.

—¿Tú sabes... si Lydan y yo estuvimos aquí en la pizzería... años atrás?

Miró fijamente a la humana, antes de asentir con la cabeza. Sentía que tras esa pregunta iría otra y otra. Sería una larga noche, se dijo.

—Tú y tu hermano solían venir bastante seguido.—Tras una pequeña pausa, se decidió a continuar.—Tenías un pequeño romance infantil con Freddy, ya sabes. Eras pequeña y llena de esperanzas, y él era un robot vacío y sin aprecio por la vida, antes de que abruptamente llegases a su vida y de pronto dejaras de venir. No sabes lo mucho que le dolió tu partida.

—¿Hablas del mismo Freddy que yo te describí?—Preguntó la castaña, completamente incómoda. No le agradaba lo que estaba oyendo. Tampoco le gustaba el posible rumbo de las respuestas.

—Sí, el mismo Freddy Fazbear.—Toy Freddy se cruzó de brazos.—Han pasado muchas cosas con él y Patrick desde entonces. Desde que tú y tu hermano menor se fueron. Se volvieron distintos. Cambiaron.

—¿Patrick?—La humana estaba confusa, sin entender.

—Sí, Patrick. Él solía ser un completo imbécil sin importarle las emociones de los demás, pero después de la tragedia se volvió en un ser amable, elegante y caballeroso. Freddy, sin embargo.. —Pausó de nuevo. No creía lo que iba a decir en serio. Todo fuera por el amor... y la próxima humillación.— Dejó su actitud pesimista y se volvió en un gran robot. La tragedia los cambió para bien, Murtons. Los cambió a todos.

—¿De cuál tragedia estás hablando, Frederick?

Con esa pregunta, Toy Freddy tardaría varios minutos en responderle. Y quizás varias horas.

Estaba completamente seguro del negativo resultado pero...

Pero...

—No tengo de otra, ¿verdad?

No, no la tenía.

._._._._._._._._._._. Prize Corner/ 12:49 A.M._._._._._._._._._._._._._

—Marionette, aquí hay una- ¡Whoah!

Toy Chica quedó en silencio ante la escena frente a sus ojos. Solo digamos que había un Lydan con un gran rubor en la cara y un Marionette mirándola con expresión frustrada, los rostros de ambos habiéndose separado por aquella voz. Había un hilo de saliva entre ambos labios y mientras las manos de Lydan estaban temblorosas en el cabello oscuro de la marioneta, los fríos dedos de Puppet de la mano derecha estaban metidos en su-... basta.

—Maldita sea, ¿por qué nunca se me da?—Gruñó Marionette, antes de dejar completamente libre al humano de sus perversiones. No estaba acostumbrado a maldecir, pero que le interrumpieran de esa forma le sacaba de sus casillas.—¿Qué es lo que quieres, señorita Chirp?

Lydan estaba detrás de Marionette, ocultándose de la rubia, sintiéndose avergonzado de haber sido atrapado en una situación como esa con el títere. No, peor. Con otro hombre. Y de nuevo.

—U-Uh... había encontrado algo pero, si no lo quieres, tienes el gusto de tirarlo.—Toy Chica dejó un pedazo de papel en el suelo, antes de sonreír al ver la pareja, con un pequeño rubor -no el artificial- y curiosamente, un sangrado masivo de nariz.—E-Esto... nos vemos después...

Cerrando la puerta de Prize Corner y gritando algo como "¡Los Shippeo, Chicos!", The Marionette y Lydan se quedaron solos una vez más. El robot fue hasta donde estaba el papel y lo recogió, dándole a Murtons una buena vista de su trasero. No parecía importante, pero decidió leerlo después, ya cuando Lydan no estuviese en la pizzería.

Poniéndose en posición derecha, el títere le dedicó una mirada a Lydan, antes de mirarlo abrazando el peluche de sí mismo con una sonrisa, ahora un tenue rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. Ahora mismo el de metal envidiaba a su versión pequeña y adorable. Maldita sea, se suponía que era un ser de emociones neutras. ¡Mal Puppey! ¡Muy mal Puppet! Enamorarse de su amigo de infancia era bastante malo. Y más cuando Lydan parecía no recordarlo. No parecía recordar si quiera el tiempo en el que estaba-...

Auch.

—¿Puppet? ¿Estás en la tierra? Hola~, ¿Tierra llamando a The Marionette? ¡Marion!

El mencionado parpadeó varias veces, antes de salir de su trance. Con una mirada que pedía disculpas por su extraño trance, rió de manera corta y mecánica, antes de ir al escritorio y tomar su máscara entre sus manos, más que dispuesto a tenerla puesta.

—Lo siento, Lydan.—Se disculpó sinceramente, antes de alistar la máscara para llevarla de nuevo en su cara. Es decir, esa máscara era la que lo definía. Como la guitarra a Bonnie, o el Cupcake a Chica. El no llevarla puesta sólo era para ocasiones especiales o para... ya saben.—Estaba recordando varias cosas personales ...

Y cuando ya tenía la máscara en la cara...

—¡Quítate esa cosa en la cara, Marionette!—Ordenó el pequeño, antes de treparse por el escritorio y ponerse de pie, quedando una cabeza más alto que el títere. Que triste que apenas así pudiese ser más alto, pensó para sí mismo. Le arrebató la máscara de su rostro y lo lanzó a varios metros, su caída lenta y armoniosa por ser peso ligero. El que solía portar máscara entonces lo miró con sorpresa, no era común que alguien fuese tan idiota para hacer algo como esos. Si no fuese Lydan, estaría en la Morgue en ese instante.

—¿Lydan? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

El castaño ocultó su rostro bajando la vista, su flequillo ocultando su rubor. Pero segundos después, su sonrojo se volvió notable cuando una mano fría y metálica se posó delicadamante en su mejilla, alzándole el rostro lo suficiente como para que The Marionette pudiese verlo.—¿Me creerías... si digo que luces realmente guapo sin máscara?

—"Al diablo con este niño"—Pensó el títere, llevando ambas manos a las piernas del chico y empujarlas, ocasionando que Murtons tropezase y cayese boca arriba en el suelo, habiendo caído desde el escritorio. Soltando un quejido de dolor, Lydan sintió un peso encima de él y tragó saliva, nervioso, al divisar a Puppet encima de él, su peso apoyado en sus codos y rodillas. La marioneta sonrió al ver de nuevo el rubor asomar las mejillas del guardia.—"Le quitaré lo que queda de inocencia, sí o sí."

Y cuando sus labios iban a estamparse dulcemente con los de Lydan, quedó congelado. Mirando la expresión sonriente y llorosa del menor, no pudo evitar recordar una vez más, quedando en trance de nuevo. Pensando y pensando, no oyó un suspiro, no sintió su cuerpo ser empujado hacia un lado de manera que quedase en el suelo bocarriba y tampoco un peso ligero acomodarse en sus labios y otro de más peso colocado en su torso.

Cuando reparó en que Lydan estaba besándolo, decidió salir de su trance y correspo der como se debía. Su pequeño sumiso de la relación podía ser un poco dominante si se lo proponía. Pero, se encargaría en dejarlo sumiso sólo para él. Y solo para sí mismo.

Sólo para él.

Con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, una de las manos frías y metálicas de la marioneta se hundió debajo de la camisa, enterrándose en el torso pálido del castaño, quién se estremeció arriba de él. La otra la llevó a la nuca del humano, enterrando sus dedos delgados en las hebras castañas cortas. Empujo el rostro del chico con su palma de la mano, forzando el beso. Con un quejido de sopresa escapando de los labios de Lydan, profundizó el beso, rogando internamente que se le diese el terminarlo como se debiera.

El guardia trató de contraatacar en el beso, pero sus esfuerzos de dominar se vieron drásticamente reducidos a nada. No se quejó, y simplemente se dejó llevar. Con una de sus manos colándose en el moño púrpura colgando orgullosamente en el cuello, el chico consiguió deshacer de él con sólo una mano y deshacer todos botones de la chaqueta negra y los tres primeros de la camisa manga larga blanca, dándole la oportunidad de colocar su mano en el torso pálido y semi-desnudo de la Marioneta. Su otra mano estaba posada en una de las mejillas de Puppet, acariciando ese rostro de manera cariñosa, ignorando la molestia que empezaba a sentir abajo, y que le estaba incomodando.

Indudablemente, Lydan sentía su cara arder, pero, tratando de calmar su agitado corazón, logró apartar su rostro y el del títere. Sentía su respiración pesada y, con voz baja e impulsada por el corazón, se atrevió a murmurar un simple nombre.

Un nombre que, significaba esperanza.

—... Patrick.

Abrió los ojos como platos, mirando con irises blancos los ojos chocolates de Murtons, que lucían tan sorprendidos como los de él. Había hablado justo como su corazón le había querido llamar. Como sus sentimientos le decían que lo llamaran.

—¿Cómo sabes ése nombre, Murtons?

No lo sabía. Tampoco sabía que en The Office había una Lynda Murtons envuelta en lágrimas, abrazando a Frederick, completamente en shock, el oso castaño claro correspondiendo con compasión. Confusa ante toda la información recibida acerca de ella y el viejo Fazbear, se abrazaba al orejas de oso Toy, ignorando una mirada ámbar esperando hacer su movimiento. Era hora de empezar a descubrir la verdad.

Y a los gemelos no les gustaría para nada.

"—Patrick, ¿es normal que sienta esto por ti? ¿Es normal que correspondas... estos sentimientos?"

Lo juraban. Ambos lo juraban.

"—¿Realmente importa, mocoso? Tú me quieres. Yo te quiero. ¿Hay algo malo con eso?"

Y aunque no lo supieran, aquella nota lo decía todo.

—"No. Supongo que no."

Recuerden, Murtons, recuerden.


End file.
